Seljuk Empireball
Crusaders Byzantineball Khwarazmianball |founded = 1037 |predecessor = Oghuz Yabguball, Ghaznavidball, Buyidball, Byzantineball, Kakuyidball |successor = Sultanate of Rumball, Anatolian beyliksball, Ghuridball, Khwarazmianball, Ayyubidball, Eldiguzidsball, Buridball, Zengidball, Danishmendsball, Artuqidball, Saltukidball |ended = 1194|image = Seljukball.png|type = Oghuz Turkic|onlypredecessor = Oghuz Yabguball|predicon = Oghuz|onlysuccessor = Sultanate of Rumball|nexticon = Sultanate of Rum}}Seljukball was a strong mighty empire spanning across the entire Middle East. He came from Oghuz dynasty in 1037, crushing Oghuz, Kara-Khanid and Ghaznavid clay and headed to Persia. In Persia, he killed Buyid and took the whole of Persia. Then he headed to Iraq, Syria, Oman, Hejaz and finally he took Jerusalem. He was the First Turkicball who stepped Jerusalem. In 1071, he attacked Byzantine at Manzikert and suceeded. He arrested Byzantine's king but he released him again. Then he conquered anatolia. He was the First Turkicball who stepped anatolia, that later became the clay of Ottoman and Turkey. In 1090s, he divided his clay into 4 parts. There were Great Seljuk, Baghdad Seljuk, Syrian Seljuk, and Anatolian Seljuk or Sultanate of Rum. In 1099, when crusaders came to Syria, those 4 empires were in betrayal condition with others. So, he lost to crusaders and he lost Jerusalem. Then in 1100s, when Ayyubid became a power in Egypt, He worked together with Ayyubid to retake Jerusalem. Then he suceeded to took Edesa with Zengid. In middle 1100s, he was in weak condition. Qara-Khitai and Ghurrid took much of his clay. Then in 1194, his slave named Khwarezm killed him. Relationships * Sultanate of Rumball - My brother. * Ottoman Empireball - My son. Nice job with killingz of Greek. * Timuridball - My barbaric nephew who destroyed the remaining Mongols in Persia and Central Asia. Proud of him. But, DONT CRUEL TO THE MUSLIMS AND NON MUSLIMS YUO IDIOT!!! * Oghuz Yabguball - Father. * Gokturkball - Grandpa. * Hephthalite Empireball - Uncle Grandpa. * Mongol Empireball - He killed My brother!Damn yuo Mongol pig! * Byzantine Empireball - DICKHEAD!!! UNHOLY GREEK WHO WANTED TO DESTROY ISLAM AND TURKS!!! BATTLE OF MANZIKERT WAS THE BEST OF MY LIFE!!! I CAPTURED YUOR KING!!! But, I still forgive yuo. Cause yuo are one of crusaders victim. And sometimes yuo helped Islam at some battles. So, I release yuor king. * Crusader - DAMN SHIT UNHOLY ARMY WHO WANTED TO CRUSH ISLAM!!! TAKE THAT, JERUSALEM FELL TO ME!!! AND I HATE THIS BULLSHIT CROSS MORE THAN BYZANTINE!!! * Khwarazmian dynastyball - UNGRATEFULL SLAVE WHO KILLED ME!!! I GIB YUO A REIGN AS A VASSAL KING, BUT YUO SUDDENLY REVOLTED ME WHEN I WEAK AND ANSCHLUSSED ME!!! * Buyidball - A weak persian who defeated by Me. * Samanid Empireball - Another weak persian. * Ghurid Dynastyball - Messed My clay in eastern Persia! * Ghaznavid Empireball - Im sorry for raiding yuor western clay. Ok, I gib yuo an armistice. * Fatimidball - Egyptian rival.I was about to attack him,but then Byzantium tried to attack me. * Ayyubidball - Thanks for helping Me retaking Jerusalem. * Zengidball - Thanks for helping me fight the crusaders. * Kara-Khanidball - Rival turk. * Qara Khitaiball - A mongol who messed My northern clay. Gallery tUrDk4y.png 'ykDmBJT.png history of turkey.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png Links *Facebook page }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Kebab Category:Afghanistanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Egyptball Category:Georgiaball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Israelcube Category:Jordanball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kuwaitball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Lebanonball Category:Nagorno-Karabakhball Category:Omanball Category:Palestineball Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Syriaball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:UAEball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Yemenball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Turkic Category:Empire Category:Asian Category:Separatist Countryballs